celebrity_deathmatch_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shima luan vs danger dolan
description shima luan vs danger dolan is the first celebrity deathamatch written by joshuakrasinksi it pits shima luan against danger dolan both of the danger dolan franchise agsint each other interlude man's voice: what happens when two YouTuber's of the same channel decide to settle their rivalry in the ring find out tonight on.. celebrity deathmatch fight johnny: hello deathmatch fans we got a good one for you youtube fans out there especially since this match is gonna have two representatives of the danger Dolan franchise nick: for most of you who don;t know shima and dolan have been slugging it out on the channel super planet dolan so much in fact that they have decided to settle their score right here and i am gonna get footage of it right here johnny: nick what are you talking about? nick: i am recording this deathmatch super planet dolan is a very popular channel as is duper planet dolan so yeah johnny: oh yeah let;s get to the ring where our two fighters are ready and as you can see we decorated the mat like their set to make them feel at home mills: okay you two i want a good clean fight and no punches pulled any questions? dolan: yeah you wanna know how bald people can be? mills: no! you idiot this a fight to the death not a crazy convention shima: good one mills mills: thanks shima now let's get it on! *bell rings* shima: so dolan how does it feel to face your rival dolan: honestly i never felt any happier shima: oh? why? dolan: because i can finally give you one of these *punches shima in the face making shima's face bleed* johnny: and dolan draws first blood nick: oh yeah this is something this is gold! shima: ow my face! my beautiful face you will pay for that dolan: oh i beg to differ i have been training for this fight mostly from a 20 year old kung fu master *dolan then displays a few kung fu moves to kung fu fighitng* nick: looks like dolan is doing a little bit of kung fu fighting johnny: yeah and he seems good at it *dolan then does a big karate chop sending shima flying* dolan: yo shima is fat i got proof i gonna send her through the roof johnny and nick: ooh! shima: *to herself* dang it how can i beat this guy unless i can find a weakspot i am dead *she then sees the spot where dolan had electric brain surgery* shima: ooh that works johnny: looks like shima has found a weakspot in dolan it's where he had electric brain surgery shima: hey dolan how is that surgery doing for ya *puts claws in his head* now! dolan: gahh my mind is going johnny: this fight may be over! shima: *tears dolan in half right from the surgery spot* mills: shima luan is the winner! *bell rings* johnny: wow what a fight shima truly has turned the fight around in her favor and what a hit you will have nick: yeah about that turns out i wasn't recording you see i forgot to hit the record button johnny: it's okay nick there are plenty of fish in the sea nick: i don't like fish johnny: you still got me nick: you know i suddenly had a sea bass craving johnny: okay on behalf on nick diamond this is johnny gomez saying good fight good night